La sombra que proyectó una luz
by Roder
Summary: (Sigo siendo malo haciendo resúmenes) Un accidente en su niñez, le da a Naruto, la oportunidad de proteger a todos los seres que ama, el único problema es que no se debería haber quedado callado por 8 años. (AU a no más pedir).


**Creo que los que leen mi otra historia "Una nueva oportunidad" les mencione hace semanas que tenía una de fan fic en mi mente bueno aquí esta, es un poco corto porque realmente no sabía como empezarla, pero les voy explicando ciertas cosas, primero aquí Mina Y Kushina están vivos, no hubo masacre del clan Uchiha y el ataque del Kyubi sucedió un año después de que naciera Naruto y ya no fue un 10 de octubre sino un 15 de diciembre cuando Kushina daba a luz a dos mellizos, Akari y Ashina (Minato y Kushina se pusieron coquetos después de que nació el rubio evangelizador), pero a diferencia de otros momento aquí a Kushina se le ocurrió ir a su Aldea natal, recoger un montón de rollos y encuentra un método de sellado de bestias con cola que hace que pueda dividir en dos o más su poder, si es en dos un jinchuriki tiene el alma y la voluntad de la bestia con cola y el otro su poder y chakra bruto, si son tres uno de los dos se divide y si son cuatro dos tienen el alma y la voluntad y dos tienen el poder, bueno Obito ataca cuando los hermanitos de Naruto están naciendo, nuestro protagonista esta en los brazos de una partera también presente en el nacimiento de sus hermanos, es igualmente secuestrado y todo sucede igual, bueno todo es igual hasta que, en vez de invocar al shinigami Kushina y Minato se acuerdan de que hay otra forma de sellarlos, así que como tienen tres hijos y uno de ellos ya tiene en formación las bobinas de chakra no puede contener el poder, ya ven por donde va la historia si es una situación clásica a mas no poder escribir, a Naruto le sellan el alma y la voluntad y a sus hermanos el poder con su mitad ying y yang, óbito no logra su cometido, además de que Kushina tuvo la fuerza suficiente para evitar que Kurama se libere de sus cadenas.**

**Minato y Kushina son felices con sus tres hijos los cuidan y bueno todo el rollo .**

**ADVERTENCIA QUI NUESTRO QUERIDO RUBIO TIENE UNA VIDA TRANQUILA Y NORMAL, NO HAY ESO DE QUE MIS PADRES NO ME QUIEREN, DE QUE LA ALDEA ME ODIA, DE QUE MIS HERMANOS ME HACEN BULLYNG Y QUE CUANDO SEA UN BADASS ME VOYA VENGAR, PERO AL FINAL COMO SOY LA REENCARNACIÓN DE ASHURA VOY A SALVAR A TODO EL MUNDO. EN REALIDAD, ES UN NARUTO MUY SERVICIAL, ALEGRE, NO TAN HIPERACTIVO, ES TRANQUILO, CURIOSO Y QUE ADMIRA A SUS PADRES Y BUENO A SUS HERMANOS POR CONTENER AL KYUBI, SOLO HAY UN PEQUEÑO ACONTECIMIENTO QUE LE SUCEDE EN SU NIÑEZ Y QUE HACE QUE PUEDA SUCEDER ESTE FANFIC.**

**COMENCEMOS.**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"persona hablando"

_*persona pensando*_

"**Biju hablando"**

_***Biju pensando***_

'_Jinchuriki hablando con Biju sin entrar al paisaje mental'_

'_**Biju hablando con jinchuriki sin que entre al paisaje mental'**_

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO NI DE SUS PERSONAJES, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DEL TÍO KISHI Y SUS KISHIDROGAS

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Capítulo I: Decisión y sorpresa sangrienta.

"¿Don…dónde estoy?" dijo Naruto con miedo, en un momento estaba jugando con sus hermanos y sus padres en un campo festejando su cuarto cumpleaños en familia, jugado con su hermanita junto a un río y ahora estaba en este lugar oscuro totalmente negro lo único que resaltaba eran unos espirales color rojo en el suelo.

Él estaba asustado, "¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!" llamó, no obtuvo respuesta solo una voz le habló después de un rato, **"Así que tú eres el que me contiene", **"¿Quién está ahí?" dijo asustado el rubio, **"Eres un chico curioso, Naruto-kun, más que tus hermanos", **"¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Co…como conoces a mis hermanitos?, ¿Qué hago aquí?" habló asustado Naruto, la voz río fuertemente, su carcajada reboto en todo el negro ambiente, **"Esas son muchas preguntas; mi nombre es Kurama, aunque ustedes humanos me conocen como Kyubi o Zorro de nueve colas, que solo es un título que me dio mi padre mientras todavía no tenía nombre, en los albores del mundo shinobi; yo se tu nombre porque muchas veces tu madre soñó con él y más aún te lo dijo, yo veo todo lo que tú ves y oigo lo que tu escuchas, es la ventaja de este sello; conozco a tus hermanos por que el amor que sientes por ellos, además de que también estoy al interior suyo, como ya te comentaron tus padres este día de tu cumpleaños y estas aquí porque te estas muriendo ahogado por evitar que tu hermanita Akari se cayera al agua" **le respondió el zorro divertidamente, "¿Por qué atacaste la aldea?" preguntó el rubio, **"No te importa que estés muriendo** **o solo estas aparentando ser valiente" **dijo curioso el zorro, "Si…digo no… o sea mientras mi hermanita este bien creo que valió lo que hice, pero responde a mi pregunta por favor Kurama-san", respondió, "** ¿Por qué me preguntas?" **habló cautelosamente Kurama, el niño sonrió "Porque en lo poco que le he hablado Kurama-san, me ha parecido muy, muy lejos de la imagen de un ser de odio que me contaron mis papás", otra risa del zorro resonó, **Bueno chico, eres observador, en realidad cuando me sellaron solo pusieron en ti mi alma y mi voluntad original así que el odio que he almacenado por cientos de años hacia tu raza desapareció, si hay que ser sinceros yo solo sería una voz, si es que no hubiera fallado el sellado de tus hermanos",** de repente frente a Naruto se materializo un gigantesco zorro de apariencia un poco borrosa, fantasmal, como si le faltara algo, "¿Qué quieres decir?" hablo preocupado Naruto, preocupado por sus hermanos, al escuchar de una falla en sus sellos, **"No te preocupes niño, solo es un error que me permite absorber mi chakra de regreso y se realiza poco a poco, no morirán, y yo tendré mi fuerza en una década, tus hermanos ya no tendrán que cargar con el peso de ser Jinchuriki, ni encarnar el poder de la aldea y seguirán vivos y sin preocupaciones, así que déjame contarte lo que paso ese día tan penoso para tu aldea".**

Cuando el zorro termino de hablar, Naruto estaba intrigado, non quería que ese hombre enmascarado apareciera otra vez, realmente algo le decía que volvería el zorro también pensaba lo mismo, así que se arrodillo, "Kurama-san, lamento lo que le han hecho los humanos, pero por favor ayúdame a proteger a los que amo, por favor Kurama san te lo pido, ayúdame, pide lo que quieras de mi pero ayúdame", el zorro miro al niño asombrado, _***El niño es sincero con lo que quiere, pero ¿Seguirá siendo así en el futuro?, podría ayudarlo, hasta podría guiarlo, puede ser un poco pronto pero este mocoso puede seguir las enseñanzas de mi padre, creo que le daré una última oportunidad a la humanidad*, **_pensó Kurama, **"Está bien mocoso, pero primero tenemos que salvarte tus padres, ya te han recogido solo pon t mano en esa espiral azul, girala y dejame lo demás a mi" **Naruto se alegró con las palabras del zorro se apresuró a ir hacia una espiral muy cerca de Kurama cuando la toco noto que si se podía girar e hizo lo que le ordenó el zorro, empezó a desvanecerse, "Gracias Kurama-san" se inclino ante el zorro, **"No hay problema mocoso, pero te advierto mi entrenamiento es brutal"** el zorro le sonrió.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos su madre totalmente mojada se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazó.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_8 AÑOS DESPUÉS_

Kushina se levantó de una pesadilla, la misma pesadilla que le aquejaba cada 10 de octubre desde el accidente de su Naru-kun, pensó que lo había perdido hasta que el chakra del zorro le rodeo y su hijito volvió a respirar, ese día estuvo agradecida con la parte del kyubi que estaba sellado en su hijo y que no había habido ningún cambio en él.

Pero ahora lo que necesitaba era ver a su Naru, así que sin hacer ruido se levantó de la cama, sin despertar a su esposo y fue al cuarto de su hijo, le pareció extraño la luz estaba prendida, la luz del baño también y la puerta de este estaba abierta, _*Volvió a salir a orinar y se quedó dormido con la luz prendida* _pensó un poco divertida Kushina era algo que hacia su hijo cuando tenía un mal sueño o lo hacía cuando era más pequeño cundo fue a apagar la luz piso algo, ella estaba descalza así que sintió algo húmedo y tibio, dirigió su mirada al suelo y vio sangre, sangre en el lavatorio y en el piso del baño sangre que iba directo hacia el cuarto de su Naru, apresurada fue y abrió la puerta de la habitación, ahí estaba su hijo presionando vendas contra su hombro derecho, ella se acercó a él le quito las vendas ensangrentadas, fue hacia la sala donde tenían un pequeño botiquín para épocas de guerra, volvió hecho sulfa en el corte de espada y lo desinfectó con un algodón, agua y alcohol, envolvió cariñosamente las vendas, cuando todo estuvo bien se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba un poco cambiado, había perdido una buena parte de su grasa de niño y tenía un cuerpo más delgado y atlético además de que medía 1.52 mts. , pero lo que más resaltaba era su pantalón ANBU, una katana a un costado de su cama, junto a un chaleco roto de operaciones negras y una máscara de un zorro, todo junto a un tatuaje en el hombro, ella no era estúpida y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba solo que, no cabía en su cabeza como había pasado, miro con furia y preocupación a su hijo que solo le pudo decir con miedo y fingiendo una sonrisa, "Ho…hola mamá".

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**SI ES CORTO, PERO ES MÁS O MENOS LA IDEA QUE TENIA DESDE HACE UN TIEMPO, A LOS QUE SIGUEN MI OTRA HISTORIA Y HAN CAIDO EN ESTA, LES INVITO A OPINAR QUE LES PARECE ME SERÁ DE MUCHA AYUDA.**

**ESTE FANFIC NO SE VA A ACTUALIZAR REGULARMENTE QUIERO SEGUIR CENTRANDOME EN UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD, PERO SERA SUBIDO UNA O DOS VECES AL MES Y BUENO PERSONALMENTE AGRADEZCO AL TRAILER RECIÉN SALIDO DE MI SERIE FAVORITA, QUE ME DIO LAS GANAS DE CULMINAR EL PRIMER CAPITULO.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

**PDT: ACABO DE ENCONTRAR UN FANFIC QUE ME HA LLAMADO LA ATENCIÓN CREO QUE VA IR CON ALGO CERCANO A LO QUE ACABO DE ESCRIBIR, LO SIENTO PARECIDO, ASI QUE PARA QUE NO HAYA COMENTARIOS DE MALA FE DEBIDO A UNOS ELEMENTOS SIMILARES, (LA SUPER USADA IDEA DE DARLE A NARUTO HERMANOS Y QUE ELLOS SEAN LOS QUE TENGAN TODO EL PODER DEL KYUBI), TAMBIEN ESTA EN ESPAÑOL Y A MI PARECER ESTÁ EMPEZANDO BIEN, SE LLAMA EL SHINIGAMI DE KONOHA Y PARECE QUE VA A ROMPER CON TODO LO ANTES ESCRITO EN ESE RUBRO DE FANFICS, (COSA QUE YO TAMBIEN ESPERO HACER) LA HISTORIA ES DE UN USUARIO LLADO GONPER.**

**AHORA SI, HASTA LA PROXIMA (POSIBLEMENTE EN EL CAPITULO DE UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD)**


End file.
